


Not Yet

by Siver



Series: A Change in Fate [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Kilika is attacked by Sin. Cabanela thinks back to finding Jowd after Alma and Yomiel were killed on the pilgrimage. (context in notes or series notes)





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a discussion then got out of hand with writing bits and here we are.  
> Context:  
> Alma was a summoner and Jowd and Yomiel (a Guado and his cat Sissel) were her guardians. Cabanela hated the whole affair and was left but followed after. They failed leaving Alma and Yomiel dead but Jowd survives with Cabanela's intervention. 
> 
> Later Jowd picks up where Alma left off. Cabanela, Lynne and later Sissel join as guardians. Sissel was scrambled by Sin and doesn't know who he really is thinking he is Yomiel in body, so he appears to be a guado himself.

“It’s over,” Lynne sighed beside him. “I’d be happy if we never had to see that again but… there’s a good chance we will, won’t we?”

“’Fraid so,” Cabanela replied absently.

Kilika destroyed, sending performed, Jowd stood off to one side speaking with a priest and everyone slowly spread apart to rebuild. Prepare for another cycle.

He stared at the ocean, but it wasn’t what he saw. It was barren rock. It was red. It was breath running ragged through his throat and heat at his fingertips as he flung fire toward an approaching fiend.

It was Jowd slumped against a boulder with too many injuries and too much blood and fear that he was too late. Relief washed over him when he knelt next to him and Jowd opened his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asked quietly.

“Tryin’ to save your hide.”

“Not quite up to your usual punctual standards.” Jowd smiled weakly.

Cabanela ignored the remark and let what cure magic he could flow into Jowd as his eyes searched the rest of the area frantically before focusing back on Jowd.

“Alma? Yomiel?”

Jowd’s eyes closed. “Dead. You should go. Both of us don’t need to join them.”

No… Cabanela jumped to his feet and darted past Jowd. It didn’t take long to find them. Alma looked strangely peaceful. Yomiel was close by, face still contorted in pain and anger. Cabanela stumbled back. He was too late.

He hurried back to Jowd, stripping off a glove as he did so. He dropped beside Jowd and rested his hand against his face. He at least was still alive.

“I was delayed. If I’d been faster…” Cabanela said.

“I think three’s enough dead don’t you?” Jowd said with an odd twist to his mouth.

“I realize it’s a haaard thing for you my friend, but don’t be an idiot.” He tried another cure, but he needed proper attention. They needed to reach the nearest temple.

Jowd’s voice grew distant. “I failed her… They’ll be unsent. There’s nothing I can do.” His voice dropped and Cabanela was certain he hadn’t been meant to hear it. “Not yet.”

Was that it? Was it in that moment Jowd went from ready to give himself up for dead to being ready to give himself up for the world?

It was then that Jowd started pushing himself up as Cabanela tried to take on some of his weight. It was a long, slow and difficult journey weighed down by exhaustion, pain and grief. He couldn’t remember much of it. He remembered talking a lot, but saying little. He remembered trying to ignore the seed of dread that dug in deep. ‘Not yet’.

“Cabanela?”

Cabanela snapped back to the present. Lynne stared at him, pale faced, but mouth set in a determined line.

“I’m going to see if there’s anything I can do to help,” she said.

“You got it.”

He watched her hurry away as a villager ran up to him.

“Sir? Are you one of the guardians?”

“I am.”

“My Lord Summoner said you had some healing ability. There are so many injured. Can you help us, please?”

“Of course.”

Cabanela followed after, casting a last glance back at Jowd and his gaze wandered over the destruction. This is what they had to contend with. They fought for days before Alma completed her first trial and then she and her two guardians (it should have been three) slipped away in the small hours of the morning with no one to see them off, or so they thought. Did they really think he wasn’t watching them like a hawk?

He followed. He failed.

Then some few years later Jowd announced his intentions to the surprise of no one and was clearly braced for another fight. He was matched only by Cabanela announcing his intentions back. I am your guardian.

And all for what? A short spell of time before destruction came all over again? There had to be something more. Not again my friend. No more like her. No more like you. There had to be a way.


End file.
